


Questions for the Lila Roleplayer

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Lila Rossi Bashing, hopefully, i'm just trying to summon them pls don't come in here with pitchforks, pls come, screaming about how I'm clogging up the tag, we'll see-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Any salt surfer has probably seen or heard about the Lila roleplayerif they answer my pleas to the heavens they will comment on this ficThis fic is formed because I have a ton of questions but I can't exactly,,, flood some salt fic's comments for it(Edit: they refused :,,) (which is fair, you're valid for that, Lila roleplayer))(Second Edit: Uh plot twist there's more than one roleplayer uh-)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Basically we're just here to ask the Lila roleplayer questions

"We" being me and the Zombie Nathaniel Conspiracy Discord server-

if the Lila anon has taken pity on me, hopefully they'll respond in the comments

there are gonna be two sections

One for in character things, since you know, they roleplay Lila

One for out of character things, questions for the person behind the screen

If they respond and I think of more questions, there will be more chapters

There's not a lot here because I don't even know if they'll respond

Pretend I'm like ,,, Alya or an interviewer or smth

Let's see if they answer all of them

**In Character Section**

(Maybe have two answers for each? One for "nice" Lila and "mean" Lila)

1.) Lila, what is your relationship with Gabriel Agreste, exactly?

2.) Who are the 3 best people besides you?

**Out of Character Section**

1.) How long does it take you to browse through the Lila Rossi tag every day?

2.) If a fic left open anonymous comments, but asked for you not to comment, do you still comment?

3.) Do you actually enjoy the fics you read through?

**(Edit: They didn't answer)**


	2. okay uh

Me, going to sleep, thinking since one Lila roleplayer commented that would be the end of it

Me, waking up with a ton of roleplayers in my inbox: 

My current theory is that these are copycats, and they've only appeared on this fic, but who knows. We certainly can't confirm this.

hhhh I was wanted some straight forward answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flashback of what happened on "It was just a prank bro"* ah shit did we jump start this-


End file.
